


Stow Away

by ephemeralem0tions



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Navy, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, LevixHanji - Freeform, Lost and Found, Military, Navy, Return, Search, Stow Away, Travel, Voyage, canonverse, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralem0tions/pseuds/ephemeralem0tions
Summary: The only thing we’re allowed to believe is that we won’t regret the choice we made. -Levi Ackerman, SNKan EXTENDED version to the requested fic; Stow Away.





	1. Stow Away

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I want to give a massive thank you to those who loved the fic (because their love radiates so much on me I wanna send more love) so HERE IT IS!!! an EXTENDED VERSION YES.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty much same as the short version, but I made it much longer and expressive in a way? I decided to upload this straight up completed because it is a gift to all LeviHan shippers. It consists of 3 parts and I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> ALL THE LOVE TO LEVIHAN BABIES <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took him 6,660 miles, to find the familiar face he'd been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAHOOOOO!! First part out of 3 is actually up after a lot of backlogs. Now I know this part had not changed much from the request I wrote in tumblr, but I do promise lots of things and explanations for the next two parts so please hang on to it.
> 
> so without further a do, HAVE A DOSE OF LEVIHAN and I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed (and cried my heart out) writing it. <3

A 'tsk' escaped his lips as the soles of his boots padded down the dock, making a rhythmic sound as he went forward. He didn't hate being on the sea, he just hated this particular port. The seagulls seamed to have a fiesta every time he was close by. He hated it how he learned to play tag with dropping crap, and the fish slaps from fishermen passing by. He considered the stench of mixed seafood and sweat just a bonus of the hell he is in. The harbor had been alive for more than a decade, and it wasn't even close to 'well kept'.

"Captain Levi" he whipped his head to the direction of the call to become face to face with one of his first mates, Petra. "We have finished packing, the ship is ready depart any moment" she reported.

"Not bad" he replied "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can make it back to London" He slapped his cap over his head, and made his way back to the S.S. Wings of Freedom.

The assignment had been fairly simple, ship the trade from the Philippines back to the British land. They would be carrying back a large sum of spices, fruits and other goods from the asian country as per Erwin's orders. He just hated how small the port was, comparing to where the S.S. WOF would dock back in Britain. His subordinated knew that the Captain hated a filthy space, Eren, one of the younger lads, would volunteer to start cleaning and gathering everyone else as soon as word got to them that the Captain would be back in a few days.

He closed the door of the bridge and was greeted by his Co-captain, Mike Zacharias. The man had been sleeping with his feet on the deck much to his dismay. He shoved his legs away and wiped away any remaining dirt with his handkerchief before sitting down on his own seat. Heaven knows he didn't do well with the tall blonde, it was Erwin's decision to put them together for the mission. Something to do with the distance they have to cover, and better instincts. Mike's sense of smell was beyond formidable, he could get a job as a k9 dog if he wanted to. Levi just wasn't sure what they would need it for, but Erwin insisted they would.

"Morning short grump" Mike stirred and sat upright finally awake while Levi only gave him a scowl at the nickname.

"Its already four in the afternoon" he hissed

"Ahh, all cargo ready to go and sail?" Mike

"Petra said so. Just waiting for the damn anchor to be lifted then I could get out of this shitty port" he complained.

"Nothing like the smell of seagull crap" the man joked while he just groaned, earning a small laugh from his current partner.

"Captain! we are good to go!" Eld alerted from the deck.

He inserted the key for the ship in its rightful place while Mike worked with the buttons. He had pulled down the lever to start the propeller and finally, hoisted the steam so it could raise power to undock. He had given the signal that the ship was about to go and a local, stood on the docks to give them the permission to leave. Mike had rung the bell while he carefully steered away into the deep ocean. It was going to take a week or two to travel by sea, excluding weather circumstances and water conditions. He braced himself for the long ass travel by actually picking up new novels before he left London. He had already finished more than a half on the way to the Philippines, and he wasn't sure if his tea supply would also last for the travel.

He groaned slumping further down his chair with his sudden realization. He could've gotten some ginger tea down the market of their previous location even if it was bloody hell and an unhygienic path. It could've at least got him through the agony of sailing across borders with a man he didn't like much.

"You can take a rest first" Mike spoke. "I slept through the whole job while you commanded the loading. Get some rest" he offered.

"Make sure you won't get this boat sunken down after hitting an ice berg" he warned.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up once we reach the icy borders of Beijing" the man laughed.

\----

"Levi!" he was awaken by the loud booming voice of his co-captain. He sat down properly with a groan before facing the man who woke him up with a scowl.

He was sure he wasn't even able to sleep a good two hours judging from how dark the sky got. It would be five- thirty to six in the evening now, the sky looking dead and starless. He wished he could've gotten more sleep, yet he didn't. He rarely got any sleep anyway, even at home. His bed could not comfort him, yet oddly, the sound of the soft waves crashing the boat, and the steady rocking of the sea made him comfortable, even in a chair. This was one of the reasons he joined the navy, the perks of sailing to his solitude.

"Levi it stinks" the man complained, voice stern and serious while he kept his eyes down the wheel.

"Have we reached Beijing this early?"

"Not yet, but we are near, I couldn't let go of the wheel as per your order awhile ago not to sink this ship. But it really stinks" Mike scrunched up his nose after taking a few sniffs.

"Maybe you accidentally crapped you pants"

"This isn't the time for shit jokes Levi! I'm serious" Mike shot back, eyebrows furrowing even more.

This was one more thing he didn't like about Mike. The man didn't get his sense of humor.

"Where does your k9 senses point to then?" he raised an eyebrow.

"below the deck, grease and week old sweat mixed with the scent of watermelon"

He grabbed a lamp closest to him and carefully lit the flame.

"Just make sure the boat doesn't hit shit" he hissed before leaving the bridge.

He pulled his coat closer to himself. The cold wind blew through his cheeks, indicating that there would indeed be ice or maybe even snow soon. The deck was lifeless and dark, devoid of people who probably decided to stay inside for some warmth. There wasn't an amazing view for the time anyway, Oluo and Petra would not be able to gaze at stars while Eld would try to teach them mapping out through astronomy. Gerger and Nanaba -Mike's first mates- would not be able to drink to their hearts content under the moonlight with a few other third mates.

He passed by the kitchen where he heard laughter. Everyone must've gathered in there instead of the dock, the boiling and cooking giving some warmth for them. He peeked in to find his first mates and a few of Mike's all gathered together and eating the rations they have prepared before leaving the mother land. Seeming so absorbed in their conversations about their own lives, he slowly closed the door without them even noticing.

It began to be colder as he went further down the ship. The cargo laid at the bottom, where the cold water would already be touching the exterior. It was the most convenient place for storage. The right temperature, as if the perishable goods were in a refrigerator, and the biggest space, that can fit all the load. It was also the darkest spot of the boat, devoid of any light except when a lamp is lit. They would not risk burning the load nor the boat itself so they never left any sort of flame in the area, not even a scintillate could be seen in the heaps of crates.

His boots made a rhythmic sound against the metal as he went down. His sense of smell might not be as strong as Mike's, but his hearing was quick. It wouldn't even take any supersonic hearing to know that something indeed moved. It was shuffling, and then the sound of something mushing, probably pounding food or chewing.

He tried his best to be quiet, tiptoeing through the dark and dimming his fire so he wouldn't startle whatever was moving down the load. He passed walls of crates and some sacks before lowering down further, leaving a good amount of space to peak. A piece of black cloth moved with the shadows, hair coming out of all directions peaking from above. He wasn't quite sure if what he was seeing was human. It groaned while slathering watermelon juice all over the metal floor, head bobbing up and down while eating and making a larger mess.

He braced himself, bringing his pocket knife out and leaving the lamp on top of a crate. He counted up to ten while thinking of a plan, a habit he had picked up in his training days in order to stay calm. The unknown stopped making noise and froze, he knew it had sensed his presence, most probably preparing to face him as well. He gripped his weapon tighter down his hand and prepared to burst down some light before attacking.

On the count of three, he turned the lamp bright and lunged at the hairy shadow. Instead of stabbing raw flesh, he stabbed a whole water melon. The shadow quick to move beside him, it cloaked its face further before drawing a similar looking knife to his -one that definitely caught his attention- but slathered with watermelon juice. He sure did not want to get stabbed by a dirty knife. He whipped backwards just as the shadow was about to slash him down. He tumbled backwards and adjusted his grip before lunging at the shadow, successfully making whatever it was, drop its weapon. He held its wrists right away and pinned tried to pin it down only to knock a few crates over making it regain stature and run for the knife.

He stood up and prepared himself for the attacker's next moves, yet it just tried to run, a stupid move in his opinion. He took notice of the way it limped instead of running straight, it must've been injured when the crates fell. It would not have anywhere to run to in the dark cargo, except to hide in the shadows and wait for the right moment to possibly stab him if he wasn't looking. Muttering curse words, he followed it right away. 

"Captain Levi!" Just as Petra opened the door, the cloaked being swung forward, successfully leaving a streak his left cheek. He hissed at the sudden pang of pain yet took the opportunity to twist its wrist that was right in front of him. He dropped its weapon back to the floor and slumped it down, shifting his whole weight to his arms so it wouldn't have the leisure to stand back up again.

Eld and Gin quickly came to his aid and held his opponent. He stood up and caught his breath, wiping away some blood that trickled down his face with his hand. The creature groaned, being faced into the light by Oluo who shoved a lamp in their direction. It lowered down its head, bringing the cloak further down to cover its face, yet Levi had enough of its shenanigans and removed the tattered cloth quite forcefully.

"I guess I'm caught" she spoke with a small laugh. Eld and Gin slowly but hesitantly loosen their grip only to earn a death glare from Levi.

"Oi! what is a stow away doing in here?" Oluo asked with an edge, trying to copy Levi like he always did. He shoved the light further into her face making her wince in the sudden brightness.

"Oluo!" Petra scolded, hitting the man on his nape.

"It was your jobs to make sure we only had fucking cargo in the ship" he growled at the bickering duo. They only lowered their heads down in apology and stepped back. He directed his gaze back at the stow away who only looked at him with a stupid grin. "Shitty glasses" he scowled at her.

"Nice to see you too Captain Clean Freak"

\----

"If you remembered, the 34th expedition which was reported to be run over by the Titan Pirates of Spain, I was actually a part of it and they most likely declared me dead like the others-" she explained before taking another bite of bread, crumbs spilling all over the table and some on the floor much to Levi's dismay. "-But I actually made it out alive by swimming to the shores of Càdiz. And since then, I have been living by hopping from one ship to another in secret" she followed up eating the last bits of bread.

"You never got caught?" Lynne, one of Mike's first mates asked.

"Never" she replied. "I used my knowledge and skills, but I didn't expect to be found by someone I've trained with before" she directed her gaze with Levi.

"So you two really knew each other before?" This time, it was Gerger who asked while passing her a glass of water.

"yes" she nodded. "I joined the Navy training two years back before he did. We had a year of training together before I was finally sent to missions barely seeing him, then I was lost on my third one"

"But that does not explain how you boarded my ship in fucking Asia" Levi said as he stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know it was your ship to be honest. The last time I've heard of you, you were just one of Erwin's first mates, sailing with the Survey Corps battle ship and not some cargo boat"

"Then why were you in Asia? Did you decide to take a side trip and shit in the Philippines because your ass couldn't hold it any longer?"

"We both know Erwin's ass is bigger than his budget, count on him to do business like that" she laughed. "You never changed Levi"

"But Miss Hanji, why did you not go home right away when London is just one ride away from Càdiz?" Petra asked.

"Oi!" Levi hissed seeing that she suddenly perked up, dirty glasses suddenly gleaming under the light. She had a habit of never shutting up until she finished her story once someone became interested of her whereabouts. There was surely no escape from her thoughts once you get caught up.

"Are you really that interested?" She smiled at the woman in front of her while propping her elbows down the table. Levi attempted to leave and turn his heels but she grabbed him right away from the back of his collar. "You're not leaving Levi" she gave him the stare. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, there was no escape.

\----

"In the end, I was able to find three new species of Finches aside from those in Charles Darwin's list, a new type of pitcher plans, was able to learn Spanish, Chinese and Russian, and had detailed notes about my travels. I can't wait to get back home in England" she finished, yet everyone else seemed to be dozing off aside from Levi. "Did I say something wrong?" She furrowed her eyebrows looking at every single on of the people in the room who were snoozing with concern.

"Your crazy brain rambled them to death again four eyes" he sipped his cup of tea that he had brewed a few moments ago while she spoke. She gave him a small laugh and looked at him straight in the eyes, a hint of longing and admiration coming from her own. She clearly missed her comrade.

"So how were you while I was gone for about five years?" she asked him.

"fine for someone who has his ass burning, sitting down for days driving a ship" he earned a soft chuckle from from her, one he missed, but would never get tired of hearing.

"I never expected you to become a captain of an errand ship. I thought you'd be sailing the seas on expeditions together with Erwin, fighting for the British army on times of crisis. I see Mike had followed the same path as you too" she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"He isn't an errand ship like I am" he replied stiffly. "He actually climbed the ranks right away and became a general. Erwin just insisted he comes with me for this trip" he explained

"I see" he noticed her wince as she tried to shift from foot to foot.

"Sorry about your shitty leg" He stood up, bringing down an emergency kit from one of the drawers of the kitchen.

"I can do it, we trained for first aid for ourselves anyway" she tried reaching out for the box, but Levi held it back, pushing her arms away.

"I'd rather take care of you" he knelt down in front of her and tended to her foot.

Comfortable silence had enveloped the two of them. Everything seemed quiet, except for the small snores the people around them had made. He focused on wrapping her injured foot while she looked at him, memorizing his every feature as if she had forgotten him after a long time.

"Let me take care of you too then" She placed a hand over his once he tucked the bandage snug around her leg. She brought out iodine and cotton from the box and lifted his face. He winced at the sudden contact but soon after grew accustomed to the mild stings. She was gentle, fragile in his eyes, she had also lost a lot of weight too judging from her features. Had she not been taking care of herself? She seemed like she did not even take a bath for ages too, looking like a hobo more than a soldier. He would give her a bath like he always did, five years ago, but he'd rather be happy and content of having her right in front of him, even if it meant putting his cleanliness standards aside. He had looked into her eyes, her eyes that seemed so warm and more like home. Eyes that provided him comfort, more than his small house back at the mother land. 

"Sorry" she muttered. "For everything" she finished cleaning his wound and secured a sterilized cloth over the scar.

"Welcome back" he replied before standing up and heading for the door. He stood still for a moment, feeling a sense of relief and happiness. It dawned upon him, she has returned. After a long time, he felt secure and safe. It took him 6,660 miles, to find the familiar face he'd been searching for.

\----

"So you've found her?" Mike greeted him as soon as he reached the bridge. The sun starting to peak out of the bright blue ocean. "This is why you refused Erwin's offer to make you a General isn't it?" the man removed his gaze momentarily from the horizon and faced him. "You could have been one of the Commander's Generals but instead, you passed the opportunity to me. Its to find her isn't it?"

He brushed of his co- captain and looked at the map, trying to make out their location by measuring the distance of the sun with his keen eye. They must be in between Thailand and Myanmar, the waves becoming larger, and the wind having a warm and tropical scent. 

His thoughts drifted off to the last time he saw her, and how he found out she was gone. Devastated, that's how he felt, a feeling that he didn't feel for the first time, but somehow, it felt heavier in his heart when it was her. For five long years, he felt empty, not being able to move on despite (the few people he called) his friends' encouragement and support.

"You knew that if you became a General, you'd be occupied commanding a fleet, going through war and gala's instead of searching the whole world where she is. If you were a Captain, you'd go to different places for trades. You hoped she was still alive and just somewhere out there didn't you?" Mike asked again.

"I just believed I'd make a decision I won't regret" he replied, taking the wheel into his hands, more gentle than he normally would. He knew his strength could have been used in war far greater, yet was is a peaceful world if his heart would be in chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a few more days (hopefully I won't take weeks again) to post the next parts. I promise they are REALLY LONG, I just want to perfect them before y'all can read it hehehe.


	2. Hanji - No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a real war, nothing is fair, even if the combat had been done, if your enemy is still alive and breathing, there’s a chance of you dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, I was just editing the next few parts... 
> 
> Now I know I previously said that this fic was only supposed to be 3 parts long, well it is 3 dividing Stow Away, Hanji and lastly Levi, but I decided to make it 5 chapters since Hanji and Levi parts were too long for one chapter to contain lol.
> 
> I hope you like this Hanji Part A lol :P

She bandaged her frail body for third time, wincing as the sterile cloth hit her scabbed skin. She could never get used to training for the navy, everyday bringing her a new injury big and small. Today, she managed to accumulate a small scar on the bridge of her nose, a broken elbow, and scratched knees, but as always, she'd laugh her mishaps away, a habit Moblit and Nanaba would reprimand her for.

She admits that she does not have the strength to become a soldier, but she was determined enough to reach her dream. She believed that she could eventually learn to become stronger, to cope up with the others, and be able to defend herself. Even if strength failed her, knowledge and wisdom definitely had her back. She was beyond formidable in the category, beating everyone in her class during strategical and terminal exams, she believed it was her key to move forward, therefore, did not give up.

Two years of training was not enough to get her enlisted into the Expedition team. If she gave up now, she'd end up becoming assigned to the office, or quitting, both options she did not want to consider. Each and every time she fell, she would stand up, bright and positive that one day, she would be sailing across seas, learning things her home land could not offer. She knew vast skies awaited her, and that knowledge motivated her.

"Hanji, its already our last year, don't push yourself too hard" Nanaba sighed, placing a hand over her shoulder as she wrapped bandage on her other knee.

"I'm almost there Nanaba. I just need to prove Sir Shadis that I'm not just all brains" she chuckled.

"I know I can't stop you, but please take care of yourself, I'm only worried as a friend" the woman crouched down to her gaze. "I'll tell the Drill Instructor you can't participate in the sparring tomorrow" she stopped and looked at her friend who only had concern for her.

"But Nanaba, the sparring session is a tradition!" she exclaimed. "A tradition to welcome new trainees. I actually beat up Moblit last year when he entered" she held her head high, proud of her accomplishment.

"That's just because Moblit is a softie and won't hit a girl" the woman chuckled. “Besides, you know Moblit respects you way too much, he would not do a thing to hurt even a single strand of your hair.”

"Don't make me feel bad" she sighed. "The last thing I want is to start doubting myself"

"As I said, I can't really stop you" Nanaba took a band aid from the first aid kit and placed it on the crook of her nose. "But know your limit" she smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Nanaba" she took the woman by surprise and squeezed her into a hug, Nanaba becoming stiff at the sudden contact, but eventually gave in and placed an arm around her.

\----

She scouted every single one of the new recruits as they were lined up face to face in two single piles as per the DI's command. She scanned her eyes through the crowd with a smile. She silently prayed she would get another frail looking kid for a partner and not one of the muscle blessed ones. Although nervous, she masked it all with a grin and was determined to take down whoever she was going to spar with.

She watched as every single one of the new soldiers went through the 'rite', a segment Sir Keith Shadis had always done to recruits who seemed overly eccentric. He had to strip them down of any strength and replace their emotions of fear and agony so they would respect him, and be prepared for emotional trauma and battle. A good move in her opinion, and a reason why she admired the Drill Instructor despite him torturing and being strict with her and her colleagues during training.

Her eyes particularly directed to a small man in the crowd. He did not look as buff as the other men, in fact, he looked kind of frail and thin. His height could easily make him a joke on the barracks, but his face that was devoid of any emotion would make others fear him. 

The DI looked at him with the same amount of disinterest he had. They stared at each other in the eye, before the sound of skull agains't skull made everyone wince in the crowd, including her. She had gone through the same treatment before, but his stance, was rather impressive than her. He did not flinch, nor cowered in pain, unlike all others who groaned like it would be the end of the world. He was the first one to resist nor feel the DI's 'wrath skull' at all.

"Zoe" she snapped out of her trance as the DI called her name. Her heart began to pick up its pace as she hurriedly shuffled towards him, almost falling in the process and earning a muffled laugh from all of her comrades. She still stood up straight and took pride in herself, she isn't going to be downed by her embarrassment.

"Y-yes sir?" she whispered before saluting.

"You will be the first to go sparring, together with cadet Levi here" the command shocked her, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. She was going to face a human stone.

"B-but sir-" she tried to reason out, but she was cut off.

"Wanting to get deployed to do paper work so soon Miss Zoe?" the DI looked at her while she became intimidated, gulping and more sweat trickling down her forehead. She was mentally preparing for her fate to become a human punching bag, yet, she knew backing out was not an option.

"No sir" she replied firmly.

"Positions!" the DI yelled, everyone around her except the new recruit called Levi, marched into a square surrounding them. Nanaba's sympathetic look and Moblit's worried eyes made her nervous but either way, she braced herself for the things that are about to come.

She set her arms and hands in front of herself, the basic stance for defense on a hand to hand combat. She debated weather to be offense or defense, but when he did not move, she knew that she would have to be the one to hit first. 

"You've already broke a bone or two, had stitches thrice, and scratched yourself a hundred times, you can handle this" she whispered to herself as a form of pep talk. A terrible one at that.

She lunged her fist towards him, but he dodged easily, making her trip to his way and giving him an advantage to kick her ass. She stood straight up, rubbing the spot where he hit through her pants, soil transferring to her palms indicating he had left a print on her. Laughter started to ring from all around her, but it only fueled the fire to fight better. She gave her opponent a glare and ran to swing her leg towards him, yet he was quick enough to dodge and kick her support leg making her sit down on the ground once more. The laughter erupted, louder and increasing in count, but she wasn't quite done yet. She growled as she threw more punches and kicks at him only to be dodged and blocked. He didn't even try to offense, and she wasn't hitting him even once. Her stamina slowly ran down, making her trip more, and her vision blurry. She was tired, but she didn't want to surrender. She panted crouching down, while other muffled their chuckles. She hated it how they looked down on her, but they didn't matter much to her. Their voices won't matter once she sailed through the sea, successful.

"Miss Hanji!" Moblit shouted with concern while Nanaba held him back at the crowd.

"Hanji please don't push yourself to your limit, please" Nanaba pleaded, but she shook her head and brushed her fatigue off. She stood again and lunged a punch, but he caught her arm and twisted it before slumping her down to the ground while she groaned in pain.

"Am I done yet?" the short man huffed, clearly bored with his match while he looked at the Drill Instructor.

"Zoe, extra fifty laps tomorrow morning" She looked at the drill instructor in disbelief, her eyes pleading to give her just one more shot, yet he passed her without a glance, making her despise herself for a bit. Yet, she had the plans to direct it to another person.

She glanced where Levi had been during their match as she stood up. He already turned his back on her, but he wasn’t outside of the ring yet. She saw her opportunity, and knew that she could advance with it. Strength may have failed her, but strategy won’t.

She ran towards him as fast as she could. She grabbed his shoulder and twisted his arm right away before carrying him over her shoulder and throwing him off to the ground. He was heavy, making her fall on top of him after her move, but she took t to her advantage and shifted her weight on top of him so he could no longer move.

Her fiery gaze met his equally enraged look. Silence surrounded them, but she felt like the atmosphere burned around them. It was like her mind was telling her that her opponent is the key to her dreams, yet strangely, she did not know why.

“Cadet Zoe enough” she snapped out of her rage once she heard the DI’s booming voice. 

“Get off me you filthy four eyes!” the new cadet growled from under her and pushed her back to the ground beside him.

“The match is over Cadet Zoe, extra fifty laps for tomorrow” she groaned at the instructor’s command.

“But he wasn’t even out of the ring yet” she complained.

“But your opponent had already won the combat, enough Hanji” Nanaba pulled her back from the open field in the center of the crowd.

“In a real war, nothing is fair, even if the combat had been done, if your enemy is still alive, there’s a chance of you dying” she whispered, wiping the dirt off her face.

She looked back at her new colleague she just fought, remembering his name; Levi. She had always relied on her mind and instinct alone, and this time, it was telling her that he would be her way to improve. Although she was supposed to resent him for almost beating her into a pulp after tiring her out, she smiled and saw the opportunity in him.

\----

"Hey!" she flashed a big smile and squeezed herself into the empty seat beside him. Although it was already too narrow for one more person to sit, she thanked her slim and frail body for allowing her to have one more spot. He shifted uncomfortably and moved to the edge of the seat while giving her a scowl. "I don't think I've introduced myself properly yet after you beat me but I'm Hanji" She held her hand out but he didn't take it. "Not much of a talker are you?" She slowly retracted her hand laughing.

"Shitty glasses" he 'tsked' sipping from his cup in a weird fashion. She'd never seen someone who held a cup at its lip before, then she became more fascinated of him.

"He doesn't really talk much sorry" a red head who sat across her replied.

"You know each other?" she asked 

"Yep! Grew up together! Levi, Farlan and I" the girl stuffed bread unto her mouth while the blonde man beside her waved at her. She returned one with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could teach me" she fumbled with her fingers while the man beside her became stiff. She had no intentions of beating around the bush. She always believed that being straight forward was the best way to talk to people.

"It's not actually hard to convince him, if you continuously bother him and swear to clean" The girl laughed in front of her. She laughed along, taking note of the fact.

"Isabelle" Levi growled.

"Just saying the truth bro!" Isabelle pointed her half eaten bread at the short man in front of her while he pushed the bread back. "I actually learned from him, at first, he didn’t want to, but did anyways after I was so persistent. I was always beat up into a pulp before I met them, still am now, but he always saves me" 

She can tell by Levi's eyes that he was annoyed of how much his companion talked. Although his eyes weren't expressive, she had always been able to read a person, a skill she is very much proud of. She brought out a bag of candy from her pocket she was supposed to give to Moblit as a form of gratitude and handed it to Isabelle.

"A little something from me, welcome to the navy" she smiled.

"Wow! Thank you!" the red head immediately stuffed herself with the sweets and she sighed.

"Please, I badly need it. I don't want to end up fixing files, making coffee and being a secretary to Generals and Commanders. I want to go on expeditions, teach me" she pleaded while he stood up from his seat. "Please!" she stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"If I'm teaching you, learn how to take a bath first" he walked away leaving her confused, heart beat racing and she didn't know why.

\----

“You said it before four eyes, a war isn’t fucking fair, as long as your opponent is breathing and alive, you could be killed” she cussed under her breath but gave him a smirk anyways while pushing her, and his blade, away from her face.

“I know! I was prepared” she chuckled, shifting her foot and tightening her grip so she could throw off his knife. “I just want to say, I’m proud of you for returning my own words to me after half a year”

“You’re not bad at all shitty glasses” she remembered his words during training, and observe the slightest movement of his body before making her own move. He was indeed correct, hand to hand combat was like dancing. Strength and muscle was nothing if one did not know how to shift and use them properly.

She flipped her knife upright and began to stab, yet she flipped it once more for defense once she failed, and he attempted to slice her from the right. She may be getting good, but he was even better. He never really hurt her once they trained, yet it was never wrong to be cautious.

She was about to swing her blade again, but his knife almost impaling her throat made her stop half way. He beat her again, but she accepted it with a smile. she lowered down her weapon and drew it back to the case that was latched around her thigh. She slowly raised up her hands in defeat while he withdrew his own weapon away from her and kept it away.

“You really are getting really good Hanj!” Isabelle jogged over to them with two jugs of water as Farlan followed her from behind.

“I still can’t beat Levi though” she laughed, retrieving a jug from the red head and drinking to quench her parched throat from all the training.

“But you already beat Nanaba and Moblit” Isabelle replied.

“They are my closest friends, they’d probably make me win no matter what, so it doesn’t count” she sighed. “But I already beat you and Farlan” she held her head high, proud of her accomplishments.

“I just let you win because I’m your friend too” Isabelle huffed and she ruffled her hair while the girl looked at her annoyed.

“I think Hanji really earned it” Farlan spoke and she gave the man a smile.

“I just hope I’d be ready for the final assessment that would happen in the next month” she sighed.

“You’ll do great” Farlan assured her.

“I hope so, the barracks us seniors will go to is not very far away, I can actually sneak off through the woods, but it would still be a week without seeing you guys” she was worried about them, she didn’t know why, but her instincts tell her so.

“We’ll be fine! we’re more worried about you actually” Isabelle told her. “Besides, we are the great trio, and Levi bro is with us, right bro?” the man beside her who was only drinking water, winced at the sudden volume. Isabelle just brushed his reaction off and turned back to her. “You go break a leg down there and be an expedition folk okay?” she laughed again.

“I won’t break a leg, but I’d bring home the bacon” She assured them. 

\----

She ran like there was no tomorrow, uneven breathing audible through out the forest that she was making her way through. She silently blamed herself for not trusting her gut, and chasing her dream instead of the people who had helped her reached it. She topped the assessment, surpassing each and every other soldier and earning the privilege to choose her role in the military, but it meant nothing when the news had dawned upon her.

she held her gun near her chest, as the wind cascaded through her cheeks. The military truck would have left too late, twenty minutes later than her sprinting through the forest and down towards the training barracks. She decided that going a faster route would make her regret least, and would give her higher hopes, that her friends are safe.

Sounds of guns and a bomb exploding made her pick up her pace even more as they become louder, her worry increasing each moment. she can almost hear her heart break once she saw her training ground for three years on fire and almost broken down, the darkness of the night accentuating the flames and booming lights even more. 

She did not even take the path down anymore, she slid through the slope, not minding her pants getting dirty, nor the soles of her boots getting worn out. She needed to see if Isabelle, Farlan and Levi were safe, she needed to know that the reason why she was going on expeditions were still alive.

She swung her gun on position and fired at the few terrorists hiding at the bush below her, sporting their own rifles and shooting at the younger colleagues she once trained with. Her eyes caught the strange symbol on the arm bands of the opponents, she immediately knew they were the land sect of the Titan group, a large band of terrorist invading different parts of the world and hijacking ships on the sea just so they could claim land they could call their own. She despised the relentless group for killing civilians, and this time, people she lived with for a couple of years, just so they could get land for themselves.

Her head whipped to the sound of another bomb blowing into the mess hall, the one where she’d asked Levi to train her about a year ago. Rage fired her up even more as the memories were slowly killed off by even more gun fire. She hoped she could at least be on time and make just more memories with the trio that helped her, when the old ones were ruined by war.

She slung an extra rifle over her shoulder, just for back up, and made her way to another form of cover behind some crates near one of the rest houses. She shifted her position to the left and started firing at the men who had Titan armbands secured around them. She silently cursed if she saw another cadet fall to the ground, either wounded or dead. She ran off once more to change positions, still firing and dodging in the process.

By the time she reached the place that was once the training ground and now looked like a mine field after all the explosions, she had lost count of all the men she had killed with her own fire power. It was an amazing feat that she was unscathed, nor dead, but her priorities were still clear, she needed to find Isabelle, Farlan and Levi.

“Farlan!” she heard a familiar cry, her heartbeat pounding faster with every step she took. She searched around her wearily, trying to get a sight of the two in the middle of all the chaos. 

It was like the world stopped around her, when she saw the poor girl, dragging the compassionate man that praised her not even a week ago. It was as if she suddenly became deaf, not being able to hear anything around her but the plead and cry of Isabelle. She felt tears stream down her own face as she barely even stepped forward upon seeing Farlan’s condition. She knew he was struck by a bomb, his bottom half missing, the semi charred upper indication so. His eyes were still wide open, meaning he was taken by surprise. she couldn’t believe what was happening, she admitted that Farlan was the hardest to beat in training after Levi, and she felt immensely proud after doing so, but she did not want to see him lifeless with her own eyes.

She snapped out upon a bolo shining some light to her eyes. She winced and brought herself back to reality, attempting to run towards Isabelle and help her out, yet she was cut short. 

Blood streaked her forehead, down to her left lens and cheek. She felt the lack of breathing after watching the someone getting beheaded in front of her. She watched the same blue eyes, and same red hair, stare at her with horror as it swayed from another man’s hand, and away from her own body.

Her grip around her gun dropped. She grabbed the pare riffle from her back and held it so tightly her hand stung. She charged, screaming in both agony and anger. She couldn’t even count the times a bullet hit the huge man in front of her. She never released the trigger, not even when she was already stepping a foot on a dead corpse and watching as blood gushed from a hollow skull. She could no longer define if she killed a person, but the one who killed her friends was never a human in her eyes.

“Fuck!” another enemy growled from behind her, but her vision went dark, remorse and hatred surrounding her heart at the moment. She whipped her weapon towards the newly heard voices around her. She managed to kill two before the gun ran out of shells to drop. Her enemies smirked at the sight of her loosing a weapon, yet she gave them a sinister smile, one that made fear creep up to their eyes.

The enemies that surrounded her were no less than ten, but she drew the knife Levi had always taught her to latch hidden around her thigh and let out all the fire inside her heart. The image of Isabelle and Farlan’s lifeless bodies tainted her mind, she was determined to kill everyone who hurt her friends despite the heat of the fire around them.

They all sported guns and larger looking blades, while she only had a knife, but it was as if they were facing the devil themselves once she approached them. She danced through the bullets and sharp edges, marvelously even deflecting shells with her own blade before lunging back and forth to aim for either the heart, throat, head, wrist or ankles, whichever part was to her advantage.

She screamed, letting all emotions out, as she swung her knife and kicked occasionally. Men around her fell one by one, unable to stop her once she shifted her feet to match theirs. 

It was all too easy, she thought. Soon, her instincts screamed danger again as she leaned back to avoid another bolo that was drawn from her side. She winced as she wiped off the blood that trickled down her cheeks, one that brought her back to humanity and away from her killing spree. As much as the rage still didn’t leave her, she knew she couldn’t fight without being able to see.

“Shit” she cursed as she opened her eyes to a blurry vision, becoming aware that the band of her goggles had been cut off by the blade in the process. It would be very unhelpful even if she found it on the ground.

“Not so strong now aren’t you aye?” she heard a laugh from around her and she swung her blade, only to hit nothing but air. 

She screamed in pain as her left side near the ribs, throbbed from a sudden kick. She stood back up and held the blade near her, ready to launch as soon as a figure goes up in front of her. She spun around from time to time, waiting for an attacker and expecting one from all sides just for precaution.

“You and that moron had been giving us a hard time you little shit” she winced as another blade came in contact with her right thigh, her knife swinging late as she’d already been hit. Then it dawned upon her, they must have been talking about Levi.

“Where is he?!” she growled, still pacing back and forth, hoping for at least the sight of he shadow of the person she was agains’t with.

“I pray that the left troop had killed him off while I back up the hell around here” he laughed. 

“You’ll pay for what you have done to all my comrades” she hissed. 

Her grip tightened even greater as she finally spotted a shadow in front of a huge fire. Adrenaline rushed through her blades as she prepared to charge for her enemy. She furrowed her eyebrows and prepared to lauch, yet she was cut off by the gurgling sounds of the man in front of him, as if he was drowning on his own.

“Hanji!” she dropped down to the ground in fatigue, dropping her weapon, and letting the tears stream down from her eyes once more.

“Levi!” she responded to the familiar voice she heard, his figure she knew well, kneeling in front of her and holding her arms that suddenly felt so cold after taking part of a messy blood shed. 

“Where are Isabelle and Farlan?” she froze up, not having the heart to tell him what happened. She couldn’t totally decipher his face, but she knew that his eyebrows were furrowed and that he was frowning. “Where are they? Please tell me” she still couldn’t speak, her eyes welling up more tears that she didn’t want him to see.

She bowed her head down in shame, remembering to hate herself for what happened. If only she snapped out of it and shot the man with the bolo, if she only ran faster and ignored all others, if only she did not go to the other barracks for the final test, if only she did not chase after her dream before following her instincts, then her friends would still be alive.

With more hot tears pouring down straight to the ground, she pointed out an arm to where Isabelle and Farlan laid, shaking.

She heard a thump beside her, Levi’s body dropped down right in front of her, gleaming in his own remorse. She muffled out her cries, not wanting to burden him even more, as her heart broke while he sobbed right beside her.

“I’m sorry” she choked out, still blaming herself for what happened. “I’m sorry” she cried out to him again. “I’m sorry” and on the third time, she felt warm hands, wrap around her rough, blood coated ones.

“Its not your fault” he hushed him, and it that moment, she knew that she did not need her glasses and search for his eyes to find sincerity. He was showing her all emotions he deprived of everyone else, the ones that she saw concealed within his eyes, were now reaching to fix her badly broken heart. 

“But, I should have stayed, then maybe they’d be still alive” thumbs grazed her cheeks and wiped away the tears.

“Don’t” he whispered. “The only thing we’re allowed to do, is to believe we won’t regret the choice we’ve made”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why Hajime Isayama said Hanji was the scariest when angry :P jk (I am in no way an official snk writer I'm just some noob and horrible fic writer please don't sue me)
> 
> But yeah! There is more to momma Hanjo on the next chapter (which I need a few more days on again lol)
> 
> *Someone Motivate me to post it up sooner* XD


	3. Hanji - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although getting used to the life of a burglar and a stow away, she still had him and home in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop woop!
> 
> So I realized I haven't really given credit to the person who sent this prompt or idea in tumblr (this whole fic wouldn't be here without her) so ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO isatastrophe.tumblr.com !!!!
> 
> idk her AO3 sorry T.T MUCH LOVE FOR YOU THANK YOU!!!!

"Levi!" she waved at the short man as he passed by the dock, jogging with his co-trainees. She picked up her pace and caught up with him who scowled at the sight of her. "I know you missed me" he 'tsked' at her statement while she laughed.

"Shitty glasses what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to leave at damn five in the morning? Took a quick crap or something?" his sense of humor never changed.

"Yeah, quite a long shit actually" he tripped and she chuckled even more. "I'm just here to say goodbye" 

"You talk like you'll never return four eyes" he hissed.

"Of course I'd be back!" she assured him. "Just not leaving for five months without you knowing. Plus you'd be graduating in a few more weeks, I figured I should say goodluck for your final assessment and congratulations for being a General" she smiled at him while he stopped on his tracks to look at her with a surprised face.

"What do you mean General you four eyes?" he whispered.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Erwin had plans to make you a General" she ran away from him.

"Oi shitty glasses come back here!" he growled while she just laughed, running back towards the galleon where they would sail in a few moments. She smiled, she could never get used to finally sailing the world in expeditions. This would be her third assignment, two years after graduating, yet her excitement never faltered. 

"I'll be back I promise!" she hollered, staring back momentarily before resuming her sprint towards the ship.

"Miss Hanji!" Moblit screamed as soon as her feet padded the wooden platform to board. "We've been looking for you for about ten minutes now, we would have already left you" he scolded her, and on cue, the ship began to move, just as she hung on to one of the sail’s ropes.

"Well I can't leave without assuring him of my return, he'd already lost enough when we were attacked in the barracks almost two years ago" her eyebrows furrowed at the reminiscent of the unfaithful night.

"But I hope you won't run away so suddenly all the time" Moblit sighed. She placed her arm around his shoulders as he crouched down to her height.

"I'll be fine as always Moblit, don't baby me" she chuckled. "I made it out of training and did not get deployed for office work. I've went through so much hardship you can probably throw me in the ocean and I'd find my way back safely" she joked. "So lighten up and stop being such a huge ball of anxiety" she patted his shoulder with her free hand. "Now! We sail the seas!"

\----

Her hand gracefully moved through the paper, defining lines and removing those that don't matter much. The sun warming up her face on contrast to the semi-cold wind that brushed through. She had just finished monitoring the water conditions, it was a perfect day to sail, and a perfect day to relax. She wondered if Levi also saw the beautiful calm sky at the moment, or if the weather was even perfect back in Britain. He sure deserved a better world, one where he could feel safe and never alone.

She set down her journal, finally satisfied with the portrait of Levi she drew. Moblit was a better artist than her, she made a mental note to have him fix the portrait for the later. It wasn't perfect, yet as long as she got the eyes right, she was okay with it. It was what mattered, his cold and unexpressive eyes that only she, had the privilege to see right through.

A loud thud startled her. She stood up from the side of the deck and followed the noise. A faint groan followed after, something was wrong. She fished out the knife Levi had given to her as a gift when she graduated. It was a replica of his own, nothing like the others. It was beautiful, with intricate patterns carved in silver along the handle. She treasured it, and brought it everywhere like he did with his. It was always latched down her thigh, prepared for any battle that came in her way.

"Titans!" a booming voice shouted from the top of the foremast before a black signal flare was fired. Soon after, hooks came shooting from below every direction of the deck. 

Her blood ran cold, a sense of deja vu happening inside her mind. How she despised the titans for making hers and Levi’s life miserable. It had been three years since she fought war with them unexpected, and here she was again, feeling the flames of the enemy’s wrath.

She hid herself behind some barrels, not having any gun to fight with. A shot rang, the soldier who first spotted the terrorists plunging down to the hard wooden floors of the deck, bleeding and without life. Her heartbeat accelerated, she was seeing her colleagues lifeless and murdered once again.

"Watch out!" she heard from behind her, just as a bomb rolled a few inches from her. She quickly rolled away, covering her ears as the explosion happened. She hissed at the heat and checked herself as she stood up, no burns, but a scab had formed on one of her arms that hit the floor. She stood up, flipping her dagger to block an opponent's sword in front of her. She gave him no time to recover and kicked him right at the stomach, causing him to fall with a groan. 

"Miss Hanji!" Moblit's worried voice echoed through the crowd.

"Moblit I'm right here!" she screamed, trying to head towards his direction, only to be blocked by another Titan who looked at her with a dirty smirk.

"Lassy, what do you say I spare you if you come with me for some fun aye?" she cringed upon his words.

"There's no way I'd side with an enemy, but I'd spare you a dance!" she shouted and spun to hit his foot, but he was quick to jump and punch her to the gut.

"I hate to break it to you lassy, but I'm a good dancer" he smirked.

“Wanna bet?!” she growled, remembering Levi’s lesson about footwork, she went from under his legs when he attempted to kick her and slashed his right ankle. He fell down, hissing as a red streaks began to trickle down the floor.

"Miss Hanji! Where are you! No! Don't lower it yet please!" she heard Moblit again, pleading.

"Moblit!" she screamed back, yet she was grabbed by her opponent on the floor. "In a real war, nothing is fair, even if the combat had been done, if your enemy is still alive, there’s a chance of you dying" she growled, muttering her own words. She lunged her dagger towards the hand that wrapped around her ankle. Decapitated fingers dropping to the deck and she made her escape, dodging from side to side.

Another bomb exploded from the bridge, The captain crawling out when his incomplete lower limbs failed him. Her breathing became ragged, hearing, becoming deafening silence, then a long beep. Fire covered her surroundings, hot and suffocating, the wooden fourth of the deck behind burning within the rage. Her mind drifted off to Levi, who would be waiting for her to come back, supposedly after five months. She could not give up, someone was waiting for her. She certainly would not die here and now, not when there is something beautiful waiting for her back home.

"No please we have to wait for the rest of the Intelligence Division! Miss Hanji Zoe and Miss Ilse Langnar are still in there!" Moblit pleaded once more, his voice snapping her out of her trance.

"Boy we aren't dying here! Lower the mast!" she saw him, as he wailed, trying to get out of the escape boat, his voice desperately searching for her, yet he was held down by all the frightened men who refused to make his request.

"Miss Hanji! She's right there!" his eyes met hers while he pointed, asking for his comrades to save her. 

"There are other boats about to be let down boy get down!" just as she was about to run to be spared, five explosions simultaneously blew, targeting the other escape pods. Moblit's boat fell down to the ocean, mast breaking from sudden the tension.

"Moblit!" she peaked from the deck, while he waved furiously at her. "Moblit I'll find a way to get out of here! Go now!" a growl approached from behind her, she whipped her only weapon, almost out of time.

She held the sword she was blocking from the dull side of the blade and pushed as hard as she could, her back leaning towards the railing of the deck. A sudden sting from her left arm made her wince. Blood trickled down from her peripheral vision, but it only served as another motivator for her to fight, and go home. The man she was faced with smirked, she followed his gaze down to her beloved knife and growled.

"Ohh no you ain't getting this" she hissed, using her knee to hit him at the side and twist his arm forward. She bended, bringing the man to her back and hoisted him to fall towards the water. She dodged another one that punched and lifted a leg so her new attacker would also fall off the ship. She silently wished the ocean would devour them, all of the Titans, but she knew it was impossible.

A massive explosion came from the rudder and the galleon started to tip from behind. She ship was totally hopeless, it was going to sink. She immediately ran towards the bow sprit, if something was to sink last, it would be it. She watched as others rolled and fell, loosing balance and sliding through the floor, possibly meeting their death once the ship completely sinks as they get covered and drift off to the depths of the ocean. She dodged through them, keeping her target location in mind. Her journal slid at the deck, she caught it and held on to a stray rope which was thankfully connected to the wooden bow sprit. She used all her strength, pulling with her arms and ignoring the burning sensation on her palms.

Once she reached the the top of the sinking boat, she tiptoed carefully to the edge, placing both the journal and the dagger in her belt pockets. She didn't think twice, diving towards the water as soon as wood started to crack. She swam as far as she could before grabbing a stray piece of oak that floated beside her. She panted, laying her head to the side as she watched the galleon sink, deeper and deeper until it was out of sight. Her eyes began to searched for Moblit's boat, they already seemed like a small spec from the other side of her.

“Moblit!” she screamed, although her throat was restrained from the saltiness that came through her lips when she dove. “Moblit!” She hollered again, hoping for a response, but she got none. Tears started to fall from her face, as the small spec of hope she once saw, finally turned to nothing.

\----

She coughed out the remainder of the water that entered her system, gasping to replace them with air instead. She threw the piece of wooden plank that kept her afloat for hours aside. Her legs wobbled like jelly, eventually giving up as she laid down on the sand, not minding the grains that stuck to her hair, fingers, and wet clothes. She was beyond tired, having to swim non-stop till she sighted land.

_“Dios mío!”_ (My God) she whipped her head to the sound of the voice, a platinum short-haired woman running down barefoot to her aid. _“Querida- dios mío! Qué le pasó!?”_ (Dear- my God! What happened!?) her eyes squinted, not knowing what the girl who now knelt beside her, was saying.

_“Rico! Encontraste un sirena?”_ (Rico! Did you find a mermaid?) another man started to jog to their direction.

_“Mitabi! No es el momento para bromas! Ayúdame aquí!”_ (Mitabi! This is not the time for jokes! Help me here!) the tall man groaned, lowering himself down before lifting her up. She flinched at the sudden touch, but her mind clouding up with fatigue, slowly making her drift off to unconsciousness.

_“Querida! Cual es su nombre?”_ (Dear! What is you name?) the girl’s voice was starting to put her to sleep, the foreign language ringing unto her like a lullaby, beautiful and sweet. _“Querida! Quédate por favor! Quédate con nosotros!”_ (Dear! Stay awake please! Stay with us!), the tempting slumber finally taking over her.

\----

_“Ella empieza a despertar!”_ (She’s starting to wake up!) she groaned, feeling the soreness of her whole body as the unfamiliar language rung against her ears once more.

_“Bueno, no asustes a la pobre chica Mitabi”_ (Well, don’t startle the poor girl Mitabi) the woman shushed her companion as she finally took a clear look at them, this time, not in the verge of passing out. _“Cómo estás?”_ (how are you?) she was sure the woman asked her a question, based on her tone, but she did not know what it was, nor what to answer.

She started to lift her back up from the bed, her hand flying to her head almost immediately as she felt sudden dizziness. She took notice of the way her scarred arm was now bandaged, her white button up now changed into a yellow one. As much as her legs felt numb and her body ached, she remembered her journal and dagger. Her eyes searched frantically for her items, upon not feeling down down her thigh. 

_“Ay ay ay querida! Necesitas descansar primero!”_ (Oh no dear! You need to rest first!) The girl placed hands around her shoulder attempting to make her calm down.

“My dagger!” she hollered. “Where did you take it!” the woman only looked at her confused, a language barrier suddenly making her frustration ride even more. “My knife! Where did you take it!?” she screamed, the woman flinching at her sudden volume.

_“Rico! Un paso atrás”_ (Rico! Stand back!) the man protectively had his arms around his companion while she stood up, enduring the pain that she felt. 

She scouted the small house, a space with nothing much to hold except the bed she laid on, a small kitchen and dining table enough for two, and one long couch to rest on. Her eyes finally set on her holster that was placed safely on the kitchen counter, along with her now dried up journal. She quickly limped towards her belongings and latched them around her tie, a sense of security taking over her.

She looked back at the duo who had only seemed to take care of her for what she could assume was a couple of days. She sighed, knowing she had done nothing for them in return, and even scared them with her impulsive behavior. 

“Thank you” she softly whispered, taking one final apologetic look at her saviors before making it out of the small shack.

She put her hand out unto her eyes for shade as sunlight and tropical heat enveloped her as soon as she stepped out on the streets. The sound of waves hitting the shore were faintly heard as she looked around her. Her surroundings looked like a small town beside the sea, one that lived off fishing and trading basing off the small market that she was now padding on.

It was a busy place, merchants and buyers hollering over the foreign language se could never get accustomed of. She was searching of a clue on where she was, hoping that she could at least make a way for home once she knew the place. Vendor stalls had one thing in common, ‘Cádiz’ written on the wooden frames before what they sold. She thought well of her geography, and silently thanked her knowledge for knowing that she was in Spain.

A ship’s honk caught her attention, the loud blare echoing through the busy street. She followed the noise and spotted trading galleons in the distance, her feet padded forward, towards the wooden dock, then down to hide inside an empty barrel. She peeked outside the hole, cautious of any person who might detect her presence. She waited till she was lifted, men groaning and complaining about how one particular load was heavier than the others. She may be guilty as a stow away, but she’d get used to the consequences of getting lost over time.

\----

Her laughter erupted from the roof top, as foreign curse words hollered from below. She bit an apple, sticking out a tongue at her pursuers who could do nothing else now that she was four or five meters off the ground, unreachable and definitely full of loot. 

It had been almost a year since she had left the mother land, a year she’s been far off from home, and a year away from Levi. Even if she was used to being a shoplifter to get though, shifting towns everyday or two, cities in a week or less, and countries in a month or more, day by day, her thoughts would always go back to the home where she truly belonged. Heart yearning to go back, and hopes, never dying that she would soon board a boat that would be her free ticket home.

She slung her newly filled sack over her shoulders and threw the finished core back to the angry mob, chuckles masking the apologetic and sad look on her. She was used to being a criminal in order to survive, but it didn’t mean she liked it. It was just a final resort when running out of choices, a decision she made to sustain herself. Not that she’d be staying in one place too long to be caught by local police or military anyway.

She hopped off from the roof and landed on a secluded alley way, devoid of any human attention. She slung a merchant’s cloak she had stolen from the past city she had been to, over her shoulders, and pulled the hood down her head to cover her face. The next agenda was to make it out of the town, an hitch a ride on a farmer’s carriage to go to Brazil, where hopefully, she can board another ship and sail to another destination.

The crowd kept her blended, she made her way through the streets without getting caught and soon found a kid she bribed with a bag of candy.

_“Cuál es tu nombre?”_ (What is your name?) she asked him with the smile, the boy seeming kind enough, responded to her.

_“Connie Señora”_ (Connie madam) he smiled.

_“Adónde te diriges?”_ (Where are you headed off to?)

“Uruguay” the boy answered. She took the small pouch out of her bag and looked in, counting if it would be enough to repay the teen. Nostalgia washed over her, remembering the time she gave Isabelle a bag of candy so she could pipe down. Now, she would double over, or even give all the candy in the world just to hear her voice again. She brushed away her thoughts and gave the kid the bag of sweets.

_“Puedes dejarme abordar contigo? Por favor?”_ (Can you let me board with you? Please?) the boy took a peek, then drew one out to taste. Once his face lit up, he gave her a sweet nod, making her grin much wider.

_“Por favor, espere un momento, señora. Usted puede montar en el carro con las mercancías mientras que llamo a mi amigo Sasha”_ (Please wait a moment madam. You can ride in the carriage with the goods while I call my friend Sasha). She followed the boys request and patiently sat at the rear, while the boy retrieved a brunette from a nearby cantina. They were soon off from Argentina, then Uruguay where she knows she can walk till the boundary and shores of Brazil.

She took out her journal carefully, looking at its worn out and nearly full pages. Aside from new discoveries and language notes, she kept a small diary in it to confide whenever she felt the need to. But most important of all, the small portrait of Levi she drew before the tragedy, served as a small reminder for her, that he’d be waiting no matter what.

\----

She looked at the ship in front of her, the familiar name having a ring on her, although she had forgotten why.

“S.S. Wings of Freedom” she read, having to squint, due to her worsening eyesight. Five years, she didn’t change glasses, and five years, her hopes never changed. She just kept on hitch hiking, walking, traveling, living the life as a stow away, knowing one day, she may go home.

Her figure reduced immensely, ribs and bones, showing off, unlike the time when she trained, and muscle was prominent despite her thin stature. Her cheeks had caved in as well, becoming more hollow than before. 

She admitted to getting tired of the life she lived, but she was never tired of searching for home, for a way back to him. Although sometimes, her mind would tell her that its logical to just give up, probably starve somewhere or go to jail and have no problems about finance and food for the next ten years, her heart would always have home etched unto it. She might have been declared dead from the last expedition she partook in and failed, but she had her instincts that told her to move forward. A feeling, that someone is also looking for her, and that someone, was in the name of Levi.

She poked out her tongue and scratched her head, trying to remember where she saw the Wings of Freedom before. She had thought of the chances that she already board the boat before, after all, the Philippines is a small country compared to those she roamed around in for the past few years, but it did not quite ring for that option. She thought of an insignia, or a clan that came up with it, but to no avail, she thought of nothing. Her instincts yet again, bothered her, telling her to board and be either, home, or at least close to home.

“Oluo!” A ginger woman screamed, making her hide behind a crate in an instant. She looked at the in coming pair, a set of British features and language making her eyes light up, but the sight of blood, making her wince despite the injury not being her own. “I really wonder how you manage to bite your tongue so much” she scolded her companion.

“Geez Petra you worry to much! Lets just load the crates and be gone with this filthy dock” the way he spoke, quite familiar to her, yet not quite, and weird.

She sneaked inside one of the crates labelled ‘watermelons’, keeping an eye out through one of the holes to observe her surroundings.

“Stop acting like the captain and just do some work will you” she leaned backwards as the pair made their way to her direction.

The man started to lift her crate, he made a smirk at the woman beside him while she rolled her eyes, an amused grin plastered across her lips as he tried to show off. He huffed and cracked his knuckled, preparing to lift. Hanji muffled out a laugh as he dropped the crate back to the dock with a thump, not even an inch up the air. The woman laughing as well with his mishap.

“Don’t laugh at me!” the man growled, but the girl never stopped laughing. “Oi Gin! Help me with this one! Shitty melons so fucking heavy!”

“I said stop copying the captain” the girl turned back to a serious tone as the crate was finally lifted off the ground.

“Aye aye Petra” she heard him groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: although I may have said in tumblr that I can speak spanish, the spanish in this fic is google translated (some at least lol) because my bilingual powers ain't that good yet unfortunately. 
> 
> Please feel free to correct me if ever you do see something wrong! Leave me a comment, or message me in tumblr (same username as here)
> 
> Another Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the real SNK writer Hajime Isayama, so no, Rico and Mitabi ain't from Càdiz, and Connie and Sasha aren't from Uruguay (I just made it up)
> 
> PS: If I get jailed for googling how to descriptively kill someone, detailed geography, military terms, and others that would make me look like I'm planning to take over the world... Please bail me out. kidding!
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE!!


	4. Levi - No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes that their life had been an adventure of sorrow and fear, his goal to make her safe and give her happiness. Therefore, loves her, but a little too late?
> 
> Now he is determined to find her, and puts everything aside with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I think I could have written this better, but my mind isn't really functioning well lately sorry for that T.T
> 
> I'll just probably edit this. But for now, I want to give you all a chapter before the week ends! So that I can be motivated to work on the last part for next week.

He looked at her boastful smile as she waved to him, ignoring the crowd that started pooling around her, singing her the praises she deserved. She got what she wanted, from day one of her training to the last. She was assigned to the research fleet, being able to graduate with the highest ranking just a cherry on top of the icing.

“Levi!” she marched towards him, a few petals scattering off the ground, leaving a trail on the path she carved. A small medallion hung from her left chest, signifying that she indeed finished military training with flying colors. She could have instantly become a General if she decided to fight in war, but he knew she never wanted any of that.

His gaze returned to her smile again, one that matched the happiness in her eyes. It had been a while since he saw her genuine joy. He winced at the thought of her looks when rage over took her the moment they lost Farlan and Isabelle to the Titans. He thought he was most intimidating when he gave off an angry aura, but she beat him never the less.

 

_“I pray that the left troop had killed him off while I back up the hell around here” he heard a disgusting, boisterous laugh. His gaze directed to her shattered goggles on the floor, her head whipping to several directions, desperate to see a thing. Anger boiled inside him, as if it couldn’t become any more hotter. She looked so beat up, but never giving up either way, just like she always did._

 

_“You’ll pay for what you have done to all my comrades” she hissed, the Titan’s cackle getting more louder by the moment._

 

_He watched, as her grip tightened around her blade, her enemy, alas stopping right in front of the huge bonfire caused by all the bombs thrown in the area. She dug the weapon through her opponent’s flesh with all her might, his feet padding faster through the ground, wanting her to stop the monstrosity._

 

_No this was not the woman he taught and watched grow into someone more competitive when it came to skill. Her carefree nature totally left her as hatred surrounded her once happy eyes he liked seeing the most. Fear encompassed him as he made his way to her, wanting to stop her madness._

 

_“Hanji!” she dropped down to the ground, dropping her weapon in the process. She looked so broken, crying, sorrow taking over her rage._

 

_“Levi!” she returned to him. He knelt down and looked at her clearly as she bowed her head down, trying to hide an unfathomable fact from him. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him straight in the eyes. He found guilt, sorrow, sadness and a dying hint of fury mirroring her brown orbs._

 

_His thoughts drifted back to his original agenda, the reason why he went from the right to the left flank, killing every terrorist that came in his way. He was just taking his usual walk when his insomnia took effect. Hanji was not there to train nor just to talk with him under the moonlight due to her final test. Isabelle and Farlan were already soundly sleeping in the barrack when the Titans appeared. He suddenly remembered that he was here to look for them, and wondered why Hanji was here instead of the other camp._

 

_“Where are Isabelle and Farlan?” she froze up, his eyebrows were furrowed and his frown becoming more evident. “Where are they? Please tell me” she cried even more, hiding her face from him yet again. His heart started thumping faster, then stopping then fast again inconsistently. He suddenly felt constipated, awaiting for the next things he was about to see. No it could not be good, if she had lost her confidence to tell him, then it could not be good._

 

_She raised her arm up, finger pointing to one particular direction. He gathered his thought first, before he followed his gaze to where she shown. She started to shake, as he froze. There laid the people he treated as family, beheaded and the other, partially burned. His throat ran dry, eyes suddenly getting pricked by the tears that raced down to the ground. For the third time around, he lost the people who were dear to him. First, was his mother, second was his uncle who disappeared, and now his friends who he grew up with and treated as brother and sister. He felt disappointed at himself, the blame directed to him and only him._

 

_“I’m sorry” she choked out, coughing as she cried her own tears” I’m sorry” she cried out to him again. “I’m sorry” then he knew, he wasn’t the only one blaming himself, she was blaming hers too._

 

_“Its not your fault” he hushed her, his arms making their way around her, to keep her safe. She looked at him again in the eyes, searching for something._

 

_“But, I should have stayed, then maybe they’d be still alive” his heart broke, hearing her regrets and her hatred for herself. No he did not want her to feel all those. She was the only remaining important person to him right now, and he didn’t want her to feel agony and remorse._

 

_“Don’t” he whispered and brushed away her tears. “The only thing we’re allowed to do, is to believe we won’t regret the choice we’ve made”_

 

“Levi!” she waved a free hand in front of him, the other preoccupied with a bouquet, half tarnished after all the excessive movement she had been doing since she stepped off the small make shift stage. “You don’t seem too happy, upset that I’m leaving so soon?” she teased, his brow arching up at her.

“You wish shitty glasses” he huffed, earning a small chuckle from her.

“Grumpy as always”, her playful aura changed into a serious one. “But seriously, will you be fine?” she asked him, concerned. It had also been news during the ceremony that the newly graduated troops are no exception from the next expedition, to give them a fresh experience. She’d be leaving in a few days for God knows how long. 

“I’m more worried about you actually” he sighed.

“Don’t worry about me” she tilted her head towards the left, accompanying it with a small grin. “I’ll just remember how to dance, and know that nothing is fair in war so I should look out like always”

“Our self advices really sound like shit” he growled, contemplating his, and her, admittedly, greatly helpful battle mottos.

“Yeah, like the sound of you groaning in one of the toilet stalls when you are constipated” she laughed, quite loudly, earning a few weird stares from others while he cringed. She was really an abnormal girl, but he couldn’t call himself normal either.

Remembering his real agenda, he took the small leather guard that was tied at the back of his waist while she doubled over the laughter. He grabbed her ponytail, gently but securely at the same time. He pulled her face towards him, so she could look at him straight in the eye.

“Always stay safe, four eyes” as much as he wanted to protect everyone who is important in his life, he had already well known that he could not always be there for them. He had already learned his lesson when his mother, Farlan and Isabelle died. He could not let her be gone as well.

He loosened his grip, revealing the lacquered wood that was imprinted with tiny, intricate silver swirls. The blade was no less than its grip’s design, it may look plain, but the steel that was used to make it was one of the strongest and sharpest amongst all weapons.

“This” she silenced afterwards, admiring the dagger he just handed out to her. Then she looked at him with sympathy. “I can’t possibly take it”

“And why not?” he retorted.

“Because its yours!” he rolled his eyes at her statement. It seemed to him that the smartest woman among the soldiers, also had a loose screw sometimes, not that he didn’t already know long ago. “It has its sentimental value to you I can’t just have it”

“Its a duplicate you dummy”, her mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape in realization. Truth be told, the knife was a replica of the one his Uncle Kenny gave him before he was left all alone in the slums. It was his companion, his sole definition of safety for years, even after finding the comfort of Farlan and Isabelle. 

He didn’t know how he thought of giving Hanji the same blade, but it felt right. He considered her proximity one of his safe havens, after they weeped in front of each other during the tragedy. A mystery on how they were the only troops alive aside from those that were able to escape to safety. He wanted her to be safe, and so, he gave her the same thing that kept him from harm in the long run.

“Thank you!” he found himself enveloped in one of her bone crushing hugs. On normal occasions, he would have thrown her over his shoulder, or wiggled his way out then run as fast as he can to hide, while she tried to catch up to him like a dog catching its tail. But this time, he stayed right in her warmth, even returning the favor and wrapping his arms around her waist, a product of height difference, the only part he can reach.

“Just make sure you’ll return after your voyage” he whispered.

“Of course I will” she returned. “I promise”

\----

"Levi!" She waved at him, a tiny spec in the distance, quickly running towards him, while he rolled his eyes and kept his usual scowl on his face. He was on the mandatory jogging sessions in the morning just like always, yet he was aware that it was the day she would be leaving for her third expedition.

"Shitty glasses what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to leave at damn five in the morning? Took a quick crap or something?” he greeted her, while the grinned wickedly, mimicking his stance and jogging along side with him.

"Yeah, quite a long shit actually" he tripped at her words, her chuckle growing ”I'm just here to say goodbye" 

"You talk like you'll never return four eyes" he hissed. He was used to her leaving, then returning after a few months. But he could never get used to saying goodbye, deeply upset that he won’t see his safe haven for quite a long time.

"Of course I'd be back!" she assured him. "Just not leaving for five months without you knowing. Plus you'd be graduating in a few more weeks, I figured I should say good luck for your final assessment and congratulations for being a General” He froze on his spot, hearing that he would be graduating with a rank even before his finals.

"What do you mean General you four eyes?" he whispered, disbelief evident in his eyes. The woman could be fooling him, like she always does for him, yet never played a successful joke on him ever since he joined the military. If this was another prank, she had him good, and would succeed for the first time.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Erwin had plans to make you a General” He knew she wasn’t playing. Her last task involved sailing with the Commander, and he knew she would not lie about such important matters. Before he could even confirm things that are too good to be true, she already had her back turned away from him, sprinting back to the ship where she would set sail in a few moments.

"Oi shitty glasses come back here!" He growled, her laughter ringing out towards him through echoes from the horizon.

"I'll be back I promise!” she screamed. He watched her, leaving a small smile on his face as she made her way up the galleon. When she promises something, she never broke it. She had always promised him that she’d return every time she went on a journey, and she always did.

\----

News had gotten out to the barracks that the troop sent out on an expedition a day ago had already been spotted near shore. His heart raced, rushing along with his feet as he hurriedly ran towards the docks, fear creeping up his spine.

Silently, he hoped that the galleon just had a minor problem and needed to turn back, but his heart broke, limbs frozen and hearing suddenly deaf despite the many murmurs of the people around him. Only one single wooden raft emerged from the horizon, the sky in deep grey and the ocean seeming a bit too quiet and serene.

He shoved his way to the front as the boat docked, ignoring all the angry screams coming down his way. His sight searched desperately for the eyes he loved the most though never admitted. Yes he knew it now, he cared for her and found safety in her not just because she was a dear friend, but because he loved her.

Moments they spent together suddenly flashed before his mind. The way he slowly turned her into a strong and amazing woman, from just brain, to also brawn. The way she saw him at his best and his worst, how she spent her free time with him during training and even after. How she would visit him after her expeditions and be around him even if sometimes she just annoyed him. How he would assure him of her return every time she left. Now he would just look for the little things he only realized now, that mattered.

He desperately looked for her brown irises, any sign that she was there, alive, breathing and alright. He searched in the small crowd of twelve that all looked devastated, yet he never found her. His gaze wandered off, towards the most familiar face he saw in the crowd. He rushed towards him, showing a stoic but evidently concern facade.

"What Happened? Where is she?" he gripped the boy's frail shoulders despite him being taller. He was desperately hoping there would be a second batch of boats that had her with them, that she was alive. 

He wasn’t sure how to react when Moblit slouched forward, looking as tired and as guilty as ever. His eyes were slowly run over by salty tears, sadness taking over his emotions.

"Sir Levi" the boy cried, tears dropping like the rainfall that decided to accompany their sorrow. 

He dropped his grip on the poor boy, shoulders slumping forward and head bowing down. as if he had lost all his energy, he dropped to the ground, knees hitting soft sand that was beginning to get wet by the rain and his tears. He had lost her, the moment he knew his love for her, it was too late.

\----

“We’ve searched for the fourth time now Erwin. No galleon, no other survivors, no girl” his eyebrows creased even further upon hearing the muffled voices. He knew it was sanctioned for suspension if he eaves dropped on any of a Commander’s whereabouts, but he never cared.

“Then search for the fifth time” the Commander replied.

“It would be pointless!” another one screamed. “We found no boat, some of the ship fragments that resurfaced were just that. No sign of life” he pressed.

“Still, search” he heard a sigh.

“Alright then” the man hissed, probably getting annoyed. “But this will be the last time” he growled.

“Thank you” he made his way to the side of the door as the Commander dismissed his company, footsteps making their way closer towards him, then out of the room without even noticing his looming figure.

He gave a few moments for the Commander to recollect himself, then entered the office. Mike, who was a Corporal under Erwin’s fleet was looking out the window behind the table. Erwin sat on his chair, arms propped to the wooden desk, and chin resting on his clasped fists. The two men acknowledged his presence, whipping their attentions towards him as he placed a single peice of paper on the desk.

“What is this?” Erwin asked him.

“You know what it is” he returned. It had been the fourth time he filed the document, after the four times the search party had failed. As expected, the Commander sighed and put his paper aside, probably about to reject it like the first ones.

“The request you are making is not an easy one Levi” he stared, disinterested despite the man in front of him being a superior. He had utmost respect for Erwin, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be courteous when he had practically lost someone important over an unexplained situation. “You are a valuable asset to the military, the rank you are asking for means you’ll be degraded. You will not be able to fight, a waste in my opinion”

“I don’t care about any of that bull crap” he hissed “If they can’t find her, then I’m finding her”

“Please think about it first” the man pleaded.

“No” he answered firmly.

“Just please” he still kept his stand. “Just give it one more thought. This is the last time I’ll be sending out people to find. If all else fails, I won’t reject the most immediate wish you will make” 

Although he didn’t want to waste time, he knew he couldn’t persuade his superior so easily. He creased his forehead even deeper and placed his palms over the desk, going closer to intimidate the Commander although it didn’t seem to work.

“Keep your word Erwin, This is the last time I’ll let you send aimless brats across the seas” he hissed, before turning around on his heel and leaving the office, closing the door harshly with a bang.

\----

He whipped his knife from his side, letting it spin momentarily on air then grabbing it, before lunging for the Titan in front of him, the small crowd of soldiers that were watching from outside the cell hysterically running around and looking for the Commander. Although fuming with anger, he stopped just under the culprit’s chin, managing to leave his throat clean, and the person very much alive.

“Where is she?” he growled, more of demanding for an answer rather than asking.

“Levi” Erwin’s calm voice automatically made him back away from the captive. This was the product of the fifth search, a lead, but no Hanji. 

He retracted his blade back to its spot, hidden around his thigh. He hissed, stepping aside and giving the Commander some space. Mike, and the man who conducted all the searches whom he now known as Flagon — Another Corporal like him and Mike — just a few inches behind them.

“We found some heinous things along with this culprit sir” Flagon stated, sweat dripping from his forehead as if he was reminiscing such a disgusting scene. “We have also retrieved Ms. Ilse Langnar’s body and a few things after finding them in a secluded island near the area. She was beheaded, but he kept her corpse safe under a huge tree and actually guarded it” 

“Did you find out why?” Erwin asked, the usual stoic and unaffected look still plastered on his face.

“No. He had never said a word about the incident nor about Ms. Langnar. We did try to interrogate him at the ship before we reached shore, but all he did was moan or growl incoherent words” He wasted no time, without any word from is superior, he grabbed the Titan’s hair and kicked his knee towards the culprit’s shin, earning a loud growl in pain.

“L-Levi!” Flagon uttered softly, taken back by his actions. Erwin and Mike couldn’t care any less, they just watches as he continued his fury, beating up the prisoner a few good times before inching his face closer to the now battered man.

“Where is Hanji?” He snarled again, getting more pissed by each second that passed by. “There were only three of them amongst the intelligence division that boarded the damn boat. She had shitty glasses and a bird nose tell me if you’ve seen her” he hissed, receiving only moans in return. He dropped his grip and balled his fists, punching the man’s face till it was black and blue. Nobody dared stop him, not like he would let them anyway.

“He has no intention to talk” Mike spoke, evidently sniffing the air in the room. “It smells like dishonesty, even if you get something out of him”

He grabbed his dagger yet again, gripping it tightly within his palms, knuckles turning white due to all the sorrow and rage he felt.

“Hold it Levi, we must let the jurisdiction decide upon this” without listening to his superior’s words, he drove the blade through the Titan’s throat, blood sputtering right to his clothes as he mumbled a small ‘tsk’. Gurgling sounds accompanied his assault, the slowly dying body thrashing on the chair then suddenly going limp as blood pooled on the hard cold floor. His gaze turned to the mess below, mercy and every once of patience leaving his system.

“These Titans aren’t human Erwin, they don’t need a fucking trial” he hissed. “They don’t need to be disciplined like a human, they kill just to gather territory and have fun. They don’t deserve to live”

\----

A small white envelope was handed out to him by a subordinate. Erwin’s short note about fulfilling his promise and a finally signed and accepted request laid before him. He sighed, accepting the blessings the Commander had given him, encased within the file.

He was finally going to become a Captain, driving a ship instead of leading troops and going to the field as a General. Erwin had graced him with the S.S. Wings of Freedom and had given him the condition that his service was to be used for trade and loading purposes. He had also been informed that Mike was to resume his vacated position and was already packing for his trip to Germany for a gala that was happening in two days. Although Erwin had already briefed him about the first assignment he was to receive as a Captain, another file clearly stated the task at hand. He was to acknowledge the fleet that was assigned to him, and sail to Greenland the following morning.

So this was the fate he chose. Letting all opportunities others could just dream of, slip by right at the tips of his fingers. But the important thing was, he was doing this to find her. No matter how much he thought, his decisions feel right. He was never going to doubt himself, he will borad his boat, and face the seas with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are waiting for scenes of when they get back to the 'motherland', if they get married, have children or anything like that. Then guess what! That's what's happening for the last chapee! Its like anaftermath of the Stow Away chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys are patient again as we wait to sail the Levihan ship (pls. ban this author from making bad puns)
> 
> Till next time mates!


	5. Levi - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji finally find home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have reached the final Chapter! Please stay will the end notes for my thanks to all of you :)

The warmth of the sun greeted him as soon as he stepped out to the deck after getting some tea down the pantry. Her unruly hair swaying with the subtle wind the sailing ship brought first caught his attention. No matter how bright the sun was towards the horizon, she was still the best thing he was seeing.

“Oi shitty glasses. You’re ruining the view” she rolled her eyes. A sigh escaped his lips, seeing her finally cope up after five days. Her tattered and dirty clothes were now discarded and thrown in the incinerator under his command, no matter how much she plead that the liked the yellow blouse a woman named Rico was kind enough to give her back in Cádiz. He told her that he’d be getting her a new one instead when they get home, and she finally obliged to wear one of Petra’s extra clothing. 

The baby blue dress whirled as she turned to him, a teasing smile worn across her lips, cheeks somewhat plumper than they were when he found her by the load. She carefully tugged down at the hem of the skirt and groaned as the wind continued to carry the soft fabric out of its place. Petra sworn the dress was supposed to be longer than above her knee, but her height gave a huge gap between the women. At first, Hanji had asked for other clothes, but the ginger’s pants were way to small for her tall and lean figure. Lynne and Nanaba’s extra clothes were all in the wash much to her dismay.

“Been staring too long Captain?” she asked with a smirk once she regained her composure. 

“Maybe” he was not going to lie. It took him five years, more six thousand six hundred and sixty miles of sailing, and a total of twenty one voyages to find the woman he loved. 

He looked at her with a longing look, finally seeing the familiar set of brown irises that made him feel safe with such genuine happiness. A warm color spread across her cheeks as she bowed her head down in an attempt hide from him. He was amused, but he remained stoic, like always.

“Why are you at the deck at damn five in the morning four eyes? Didn’t I tell you to rest?” he raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms around his chest.

“You told me that five days ago. I am perfectly fine now thank you” she shot back, stretching her arms above her head then facing back to the horizon. Her palms gently grasped the railings of the deck as she leaned forward and admired the vast ocean illuminated by early morning sunlight, reflecting on the lenses of her worn out goggles. “I just missed sailing under the sun and not in the darkness of crates” she breathed in deeply, as if savoring the scent of the salty ocean.

“The view is indeed wonderful” he found himself blurting out. 

“Yeah, the sky is cerulean and clear. The ocean calm as the ship crossed and makes waves that probably disturb some creatures below it” she laughed, curiosity getting the best of her. 

He rolled his eyes at how impossible the woman could get. He started to pad towards her slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off the wonderful thing ahead of him. The current weather status was indeed beautiful, the scenery in front of them serene and glimmering, but the view he was talking about was her. 

She started to lean forward, dangerously tip toeing off the edge as she searched for something through the waves that formed in the water. He felt nervous, heart racing in fear that he might loose her again. He darted to her side and grabbed the collar of her dress, yanking her quite hard and quick, drawing her back from her wildness.

“Are you fucking out of your mind? I did not fucking find you at the damn other side of the world to loose you in the ocean again!” He hissed, her expression attentive to him and surprised. “Good luck swimming to damn Cádiz again if you fucking fall” he growled, letting her go.

“Geez, you still are as grumpy as I remember” she laughed everything off, earning an annoyed look from him. “It’s just that I thought I saw a weird creature riding the waves” 

“Oh I see an abnormal” he replied, still totally pissed from reckless actions. The woman was also clumsy as hell. God knows what will happen if the plummeted into the ocean head first, the possibility of drowning, or worse getting run over by the whole cargo ship. Not that he wouldn’t dive after her of course.

“Where?! Where?!” she frantically whipped her head toward all directions, looking for the object he was talking about. He groaned at her playful stupidity. The woman maybe the smartest soldier in their troop, but there was a reason why people thought she had a loose screw sometimes. He grabbed her messy ponytail and pulled her head so they were staring at each other on eye level.

“Right here” he spoke, almost whispered upon realizing how close they are.

He focused on her and only her, mind getting intoxicated as her breath hit his face. Her eyes suddenly glassy, expressing an emotion that mirrored his. Her gaze turned towards his lips, his own seeing her lips as he followed them. Her pink flushed lips, although chapped, looked extremely inviting, his thoughts swirling into nothingness as everything clicked. 

From the beginning, they communicated through their eyes when looking for something that they cannot express in words. He was damned when he spoke, not knowing what to say, and she was the same when emotions got to her, rather babbling that no one gets it. But it was endearing how they knew each other by just one single glance. 

He searched her irises for permission, yearning, etched in them. Under the glistening sunlight, as it rose to the clouds, he snaked his arms around her waist and let his lips connect unto hers. She accepted it without hesitation, hands tangled in his hair, subtly playing with his fuzzy undercut as they closed their sights and communicated through another way. 

Their mouth’s might have failed them when talking to other people, but it certainly conveyed the love they’ve had for each other throughout the years. She explored him, as if taking him to the adventure he missed out while she was away. He gently caressed her, like he was keeping her safe and comfortable, making up for the years he never did. 

Such splendor of touch whirled them into emotions that lagged behind time, tears welling up on the both of them as he transferred a hand to cup her cheek while she lowered her wrists down to his nape. The rays of light behind them seeped from their figure, blinding them from the side but attentions still on one another. 

They broke the kiss, catching up their breathing as her ragged soft laughter rung through his ears.

“I missed you” she muttered, burying her head on his shoulder. Her figure, leaned forward, to reach his height. He let her linger there, collecting his own tears while he felt hers pour down his shoulder.

“I missed you too” he breathed out, a smile slowly creeping up to his lips.

\----

She looked out the veranda, scheming over the crowd that scurried and fussed below. A small medallion hung from her chest, a mark of the great discoveries she had brought back from her voyage.

He knocked on the door to grab her attention, despite being there for quite some time already. Her teeth showed through her smile that she flashed, she was genuinely happy, to be back to her motherland and see everybody else. 

Erwin had kept a stoic expression when the S.S. Wings of Freedom docked, Hanji coming out sprinting and kissing the land while Levi scrunched his face up in disgust. Turns out, the Commander had gotten a tip from the government that a lone British woman with thick glasses transferred from country to country and caused menace everywhere she went. He had immediately traced the mischievous woman and set Levi together with Mike and the crew to confirm if it was indeed her.

Moblit had barged into the office the day after, crying and weeping in front of Hanji as he screamed his apologies for leaving her. The woman of course, teased the poor boy first before calming him down. Levi certainly thought the boy would faint in emotional fatigue, or shit his pants, but he never did much to his dismay.

Today, all other superiors, including highest ranking officers, came to the Navy’s base to welcome her back. A huge party thrown for the return of the girl who everyone thought was dead. She was also honored for bringing back facts that would be highly beneficial for the country. Some superiors had already arranged trades for territorial herbs that grew on other parts of the globe. An array of animals and flowering plants were also added to the English Encyclopedia collective thanks to her and the notes the kept in her journals.

But the most intriguing part for him, was one of the single pages Erwin had given to him in his office when they were alone. It was the sketch of his own face, creepily accurate, worn out on the edges but well kept on the center where the image was. It gave him the sense that while he was looking for her, she was also looking for him.

He had brought out the piece of paper in front of her a few days ago, already framed securely to preserve. She had tried to retrieve it again from him, embarrassed, yet he never let her. In the end, she let him keep it in his room, by his desk, as a reminder that she longed for him the same way he longed for her.

“You ready to go back the damn party?” he asked her, stepping forward, a sigh escaping her lips. They both never liked extravagant gatherings such as these, they’d rather find solitude and be alone, feeling the comfort of each other.

“You know well I’m not” she confirmed his thoughts with a chuckle.

“What do you say we ditch this shit hole?” she rested her palms on her waist.

“And where do you plan to go Captain?” a teasing look spread across her face as she mentioned his rank.

“Just quit the talk and follow me four eyes” he groaned as she rolled her eyes at his impatience. 

He pulled her hand and ran out of the room, into the halls where her soft laughter echoed. 

They made their way into the stables, saddling up their own respective steeds within seconds, aa ability they have acquired after getting trained for three years. Their small escapade happened, without anyone spotting them, or rather, no one stopping them. In the corner of Levi’s eyes, he saw the Commander staring at them from one of the balconies of the quarters, giving him a nod as he returned it, the man completely aware of what he was about to do.

He watched her as she rode her horse ahead of him, her face illuminated by the warmth of the afternoon sun. He was sure that it would set in a few minutes, just right on time for his plans. 

He picked up his pace and went ahead of her, her own speed increasing, as if they were down to a small race. They were riding the wind, his eyes squinted to avoid the dirt that came his way, yet never let her out of his sight. The sound of rhythmic hooves and her hollers of joy rung in his ears like an angel’s lullaby. He surely loved and treasured small moments he had with her, and only appreciated them more in the span of time he got to spend without her. It was as if distance brought their hearts closer rather than apart, the beats yearning, and reminding the both of them that they’ll be home in each other’s arms someday. It was the feeling he held on throughout the years he looked for her, and he could see that she did too.

They started to drift off past trees they very well knew. He can see they way her eyes mirrored nostalgia, glee and sorrow all at the same time. The smell of burnt wood and metal intoxicated his senses. Soon, a view of the old barracks where they trained came into view, abandoned and washed up, but the same as they remembered it to be. 

She dropped down from her mare as soon as they stepped on the semi-ash covered ground. Her right hand closed into a fist as she closed her eyes, bringing it forth to her heart in a salute, signifying that she’s offering up her heart for the fallen soldiers who died in the area. He watched her, as she paid respect to their past comrades, before mimicking her stature. 

They started to roam around after, dodging random holes caused by explosions years ago. The training field turned battlefield never recovered, the remains of war marking it completely. A new barracks was built two years ago, in replacement for the wrecked one, which was now condemned and put into the memories of the surviving soldiers. Despite all those, it will forever have a soft spot in their hearts, specially when they’ve lost some of the important people in their lives.

He followed her gaze as she faintly smiled at the establishments around them. The biggest cabin that once served as a mess hall were nothing but charred framed now, their respective sleeping dens had massive holes, and melted parts despite being a curved metal dome, the watch towers which once stood high only sported a few poles, the training grounds had deep holes in them. But out of all that laid in front of them, the blood stained trees that surrounded the wrecked field make them halt their steps. Most important of all, the tall mahogany where they found the corpses of Isabelle and Farlan.

“Hey” she whispered, staring at the wood. “Sorry for not returning for five years” she managed to let out a small chuckle, although choked, before sitting down the ground.

She and Levi had made it a point to return to the spot every now and then when she was deployed. Even when she was lost, he’d come back alone and ask for guidance and strength from his family’s souls.

“I’m also sorry for leaving Levi, but I’m glad he was safe even if I wasn’t here” she started, his brows furrowing upon hearing that she still might be blaming herself for what happened to the two, that if she never left, everything would have never happened. “I fulfilled my promise to return, although it took me quite some time. But now, I don’t think I would ever leave his side” 

He took the moment to his advantage, taking out a velvet box and kneeling before she could turn around to face him. He was no man for romantic gestures, but he’d do everything for her. She deserves more than happiness after all the tragedy they had been through throughout their lives, but most of all, he wanted to share that joy in her life for the rest of his days.

She gave them one more salute before standing back up. He braced himself as she turned around, eyes wide in surprise and body stiff as he revealed a ring that glimmered under the setting sun. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond pushed into the middle.

“Shitty glasses” he started, her lips quivered into a smile, eyes glassy. “You know I’m never good with words, but for you, I’d stick up my pride in my ass and asked tall ass Mike for tips” she laughed. “But anyways, he said I should mention some of our memories and bring you nostalgia first so, when I met you, you were already shitty and your fighting skills suck, but your brain is huge as fuck too. I picked this spot because Isabelle and Farlan would probably want something to talk about in their graves like how they gossiped before, especially Isabelle.” He can already see the red head rolling her eyes at the back of his head, a smirk tugging his lips. “When Moblit had come down the shore without you, I knew I was damned, and I only fucking realized my feelings for you after that shit, it was like being constipated but worse” he ‘tsked’. “But I knew I would not give up and try to find you. I gave up my position as general and sailed the seas which made tall ass Mike really fucking happy. He also told me to tell you how fucking beautiful you are so here I am” she gave him her undivided attention, even if he sounded like he was ranting rather than proposing. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life aside from Windex, Clorox, and brooms fifty percent off. The best thing I’d touch despite the grease in your hair and the filth in your body after not bathing for days. You are the only one who gets my shit jokes and comfortably makes fun of me” he started to cringe at his own words. “But most important of all, you are the joy that lighted up my life after all the shit we’ve been through, and I want to spend the rest of it with you”

He tried to comprehend her reaction before popping the question. His eye twitched at the sight of her, looking more constipated than happy. It made him want to laugh rather than be serious, but his informal speech would suck more if he wasn’t able to ask with dignity.

“So my Four Eyes, my Shitty Glasses, my Hanji” he paused for a bit. “Will you marry me?” he breathed out. He was partially relieved that his speech is over, and that she did not make him stop half way. She deserves more than a half assed proposal, but they were never one to go with the norms. For the both of them, it was the perfectly abnormal proposal.

“First, stand up” she tried to keep a stoic feature, but was failing miserably, visible to her bitten but quivering lower lip. 

He was taken aback, literally by her bone crushing hug, his torso hitting the dust clad ground with a thud as he groaned. She peppered his face all over with small kisses, starting from both cheeks, his forehead, the creases between his eyebrows, his nose, and finally, his lips. Slow, sweet and passionate as the starts started to peak from the dark evening sky. Her hands pulled him closer from his nape, tasting, savoring him as their lips meld perfectly together. God knows how in love he was with the woman, and that getting married to her would be the sweet cherry on top of his life.

He stared back at her hazel irises which made him felt like he was in heaven, safe and loved. He knew she changed him as much as he changed her, starting from day one when they flipped each other to the ground during sparring. They learned the art of war together, had shitty self quotes to abide each other’s battles, and found their way back to each other despite all the odds. He was perfect, at least to her, and she was perfect, at least for him.

“So is that a yes?” he asked in a low groan as he was pressed by her weight to the ground. She slowly balanced her weight, propping her elbows to the side, before brushing her fingers across his forehead to whisk away small wisps of hair that framed his face. 

“You wouldn’t even need a ring for me to say yes” she chuckled. “I’d marry you even without a proposal. Even if you just damn pull me into the altar and ask my ass to be an Ackerman”

“I love you so much” her eyes began to sparkle like one of the brightest stars above them upon his words.

“I love you too Captain” she replied, before her lips came crashing down on his again.

\----

“Hanji, don’t touch that, that might be poisonous”, being the defiant girl she is, she only stared at him while groping the sponge looking creature on her palms. He sighed, coming closer to his wife who never paid any attention to anybody’s words once she was working. He was already lucky enough to have her look at him when he uttered her name. 

They had been asked to deliver crates of guns and ammunition over to Ecuador, but the woman had insisted to stop by at the Galapagos Islands after, claiming she might find something new in the diverse life forms which lived in the area, something about Charles Darwin and the theory of evolution.

They had been married for almost a year now, Erwin and the other higher ups blessing their marriage, claiming it would be good for the strongest and smartest soldier to be united as one. It was also news that Levi would be promoted as a General in a month after Flagon’s retirement due to an injury. For now, he still drove an errand ship, while he and Hanji came to an agreement that she would only board his boat, and he would make stops to her desired locations if he deemed it appropriate.

She had been picking up specimen, after specimen and placing them in jars which Moblit held a few meters away from her. He, had taken his part after anchoring the ship by following her wherever she goes. He could just not afford to loose the woman again in a jungle which god knows what ferocious animal lived there. He was well aware that she defend herself, and that the knife he gave her years ago was still intact and strapped around her thigh, but he was taking precautions to keep her safe.

“This is just great Levi! This one looks like a Demosponge because of its color, but the webbed structure says otherwise that it is a Giant Barrel Sponge! But of course its so small compared to that specie. I was thinking this might be a new specie and I should probably bring it back to the lab for the higher ups to distinguish if it is indeed new or not. But for now, I’ll call it Chicachironi although the technical term could be Axinella” She rambled again, while he rolled his eyes.

“You are saying that for the fifth time now Shitty Glasses. You’ve already got two scaly reptiles in the crate” he glanced over to the poor boy behind them, who was already struggling to hold the heavy load in his arms.

“They are Pagonas Levi, and their names are Sawney and Bean” she pressed.

“And you cannot but your damn pets in our bedroom” she scolded her, remembering the grim moment when he discovered a tarantula she named Albert inside their shared closet.

“I know, I know” she chuckled. “I’ll leave them inside the lab and probably ask Nifa to take care of them when we are out on expeditions, or battles, or a gala-“ she gave him a cheeky smile and nudged him. “-General”

“And I assumed you are also prepared to take Erwin’s position in a year after he’s been promoted to Ensign once Darius Zackley retires next year?” he raised an eyebrow at her, while she scratched her head in nervousness.

“To be honest I still don’t get it why I’m the best fit candidate for Commander. There’s Mike, I’m just an Intelligence Officer” she sighed. His eyebrows furrowed upon her, doubting herself.

“Oi Shitty Glasses” he uttered, waiting for her to raise her sight, from the ground to him. “You are worth more than you think. Don’t you dare doubt yourself from being a Commander” he hissed, her smile and irises brightening up, almost immediately.

“Yeah, you’re right” she placed the jar inside Moblit’s crate and placed an arm around Levi. “Lets go home yeah?” she asked him.

Although he already found home in her, he obliged to her touch and hummed

“Lets go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like the give a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who have read this fic!
> 
> It first started as a requested prompt on tumblr by **Isatastrophe.tumblr.com** so do check her blog out if you can. She is the whole reason why this fic is here in the first place. I would also like to thank everyone in tumblr for being supportive of this fic specially **MyHeartIsARollingThunder** and **Overagedpopstar** for telling me to keep going.
> 
> If ever this fic had given you a few tears, happiness, anger, or emotions what not. I'd like to thank you for feeling the fic as much as I did writing it. This is honestly the best fic I have written as of now and I would like to thank everyone for sailing with me through out it.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU! And may we sail again in the next fic!


End file.
